


Wakey wakey (Big mistakey)

by orphan_account



Series: Stucky AUs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, abuse of brackets, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Bucky only wants some eggs. It's not his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey wakey (Big mistakey)

Heavy rain thrums against the window and the wind rattles the panes. Bucky lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thinks for a minute as he tries to name the circumstance. They went over it in English class years ago. Pathetic Fallacy- weather dictating the mood. He only remembers it because of the stupid name. It's cold and miserable outside and Bucky's cold and miserable inside. It's one of Those days (with a capital T) and Bucky is not leaving bed. It's only 10:04am on a Saturday, anyway. Not a big deal.

  
It's 4:38pm. Bucky hasn't moved. The weather hasn't changed and neither has his mood, and to be honest the symmetry between the rain and the heavy weight in his chest is bugging him. Also, his stomach. That's bugging him too. He's hungry and he wants eggs but he knows for a fact he used the last two yesterday. Going down the road to the supermarket would mean a) getting dressed, b) going outside, c) getting rained on, and d) talking to people. Not going to happen.

  
Nat, however, is only two floors above Bucky. Same quiet building, so he won't even have to put on pants.

  
Bucky doesn't bother locking his door; he's not leaving for long, and he's not even leaving the building. It's a safe building, anyway. Most people leave their doors unlocked if they're in the building or nearby. 50% asleep and 100% done with the day he trudges up the stairs to Nat's apartment.

  
It's one of _Those_ days, he'll say later. It's one of Those days and he hasn't eaten and he's tired so really it's not Bucky's fault he doesn't notice Nat's new couch. They're similar colors, too.

  
He shuffles over to the fridge and- Bingo! Bucky's half surprised the sun didn't come out to acknowledge his good fortune. There's a full carton of twelve free-range eggs and his breakfast is saved. He can eat very soon! In fact, Bucky thinks, he's been living out of Nat's pocket for years. She won't mind if he cooks his breakfast here.

  
In his defense, Bucky doesn't ever cook in Nat's apartment.

  
He sifts through the cabinets until he finds a frying pan for his eggs. Scrambled today. He's so engrossed in cooking his breakfast (is it breakfast when it's almost 5pm? Surely it's breakfast if it's the first thing he's eaten all day) that he doesn't hear the footsteps. But he does hear the voice.

  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing?'

  
Bucky looks up from his eggs to see a shirtless guy with perfectly tousled blond hair and thick hipster glasses that somehow just _fit_. He looks tired, but probably a lot better than Bucky. Hell, he looks exhausted, but he's still the most beautiful man Bucky's ever laid eyes on- all sharp angles and delicate fingers. Bucky's never seen him before, which is odd, because he's pretty sure he's met all of Nat's friends.

  
"I'm Bucky, I'm making eggs. Want some?"

  
Sleepy Hot Guy, as Bucky's dubbed him in his head, just stares at him. Bucky still doesn't know what he's doing in Nat's apartment (without a shirt on), but the eggs are almost done and he's definitely made more than he can eat.

  
"Grab some plates, would you? I've made too much so you might as well eat." Sleepy Hot Guy doesn't answer but he does get the plates, so that counts for something, right? Bucky thinks so. He dishes out the eggs and sits at the bar with him. The guy's small- tiny, even- but he holds himself in such a way Bucky feels like he's the smaller one. They eat in silence and Sleepy Hot guy still hasn't stopped staring at him. It's kind of creepy.

  
"Spit it out, I'm losing my appetite." Bucky groans, leaning back on the stool. Sleepy Hot Guy swallows his mouthful before speaking.

  
"I'm not too sure I'm actually awake." He says. "But if I am, why did you cook my eggs in my apartment and then feed them to me?"  
And Bucky realizes that Nat doesn't like eggs. She never buys them. His eyes dart around the room and he takes in the grey curtains framing the window, the generic landscape paintings on the walls and the distinct lack of Demon Cat. 

Fuck.

  
"Fuck." He groans. "This is not Nat's apartment. This is not 6B and you're not Nat and I stole your eggs."

  
Sleepy Hot Guy nods in agreement. "This is my apartment. This is 5B and I'm Steve and you stole my eggs."

  
Bucky drops his head to his hands and lets out an embarrassing whine. (Although it's not as embarrassing as breaking into a stranger's house in a stained white-turned-gray t-shirt and boxer shorts, and stealing his eggs.)

"I'm so sorry." He says. "I don't usually do this, it's been a bad day." Bucky gets up to leave (before he can do anything else to add to his growing list of Things To Regret) but Steve laughs. Not a mean laugh, either. A cute, happy laugh. (Bucky's heart absolutely does not skip a beat thank you very much.)

  
"Finish your eggs, Bucky The Chef. They're too good to waste." He picks up his fork and continues to eat, grinning around his mouthful. "So why're you in your pajamas's?"

Bucky shoots him a glare- a mock-glare because he is in Steve's house eating Steve's eggs without his permission. "Why are you shirtless?"

  
Steve laughs again, and Bucky decides it's a teeny tiny bit good that he miscounted the floors between Nat's apartment and his own. "I think I'm allowed to walk around my home shirtless, jerk. I wasn't expecting company." Bucky just shrugs.

"I was tired."

Steve accepts his answer and they finish their eggs in a peaceful silence. Bucky's kind of in shock that Steve isn't mad at him. He'd be mad if some stranger broke into his apartment and ate his food. (Unless it was this 90-pound miracle, he realizes.)

  
"I'm 4D." Bucky says in way of explanation as they load the dishwasher. Steve's head snaps up.

  
"What? You don't look 40!" If it were Nat, Bucky'd punch her arm. But Steve looks genuinely confused and he figures he probably did mishear him.

"I'm 29. I live in apartment 4D." He clarifies.

"Ah, I see." Steve says, walking Bucky to the door. "Well, Chef. If you want eggs for breakfast tomorrow, you know where to find me."

Bucky smiles and thanks him as he leaves, not sure if he's joking or being serious, but already deciding to find out tomorrow.  
It's 5:47pm and Bucky grins to himself. Pathetic Fallacy is a load of bullshit because it's raining as hard as it was at 10:04 and 4:38 and he has a breakfast date in the morning.

\---

Steve wasn't joking and Bucky makes them omelets.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i don't know why i'm posting this


End file.
